Related
by Sibunaalways
Summary: Oh no, not her.


Hello, this is my one shot related! I hope you enjoy reading this! Also check out my other stories: The Other Side, The New Sibuna, New Ending to the touchstone of ra, and my newest Changed. I'm still unsure if I'll continue that one.

I do not own house of Anubis.

Related:

Willow Jenks sat in her colorful bedroom.

She looked around, it was sad to only see this wonderful room between school terms.

Willow had gone to Amun Boarding school ever since she was eleven years old.

Most of her time was spent in Isis house, but she never felt as if she belonged there.

In her final year, she was finally able to live in Anubis house.

It was a whole lot more exciting there, and she made better friends.

Willow was now graduated, she was sad to see it to be left behind.

She would be soon starting college with her boyfriend, Alfie Lewis.

It wouldn't be hard on her parents for her to being going to college, it would be no different from when she was at boarding school.

Of course, she wanted to do something fun before she left to college.

Willow looked at her clock, it was about that time of the day the mail would come.

She walked down the hall of her one story house and out the front door to the mailbox.

Sure enough, there was a stack of letters in the mailbox.

Willow brought the mail into her kitchen and looked through them.

Most of the mail was bills.

She them came across a letter addressed to "The Jenks family".

She looked at the return address and did not reconize it.

Curious, she tore open the envelope.

"You're invited" it read.

She began to read the rest.

"To the Mercer family get together, Friday at 6 p.m. We would like to get to know our distance relatives at this summer party".

An address was listed.

Willow was delighted at this news. She loved any type of party.

Mercer. That sounded familar.

Joy! Joy Mercer.

Willow had found out she was related to Joy, while doing her family tree.

Willow defiantly wanted to go to this.

Joy was one of her great friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joy Mercer had just mailed off the last of the invitations.

Hopefully almost everyone could come.

"Joy can you come here?" Her mum asked from the living room.

Joy made her way down the hall and opened up the door to the room.

"Yeah?" Joy said.

She sat on the couch next to her Mum, who was leaning over the coffee table with a pen and pad of paper.

"I'm making a list of who we invited, can you tell me which ones called and said they were coming?".

"Of course" replied Joy.

Joy said yes, no, or not sure yet as they went down the list.

"What about the Jenks family?" Her Mum asked.

"Jenks?" Joy asked.

She was instantly reminded of Willow Jenks, one of her good friends.

She frowned. There was no way her Mum could have invited Willow.

"You did not seriously invite them?" Joy asked.

"I did, what's the matter? You don't even know them".

"Ugh, no, they can't come".

"What's the problem?".

"Nothing, just nothing" Joy said as she left the room.

xxxxxxxx

Willow had comforted Joy when her heart was broken by Jerome.

She and Willow shared a room, they had good conversations together, full of laughs.

Joy was the reason why Willow got to live at Anubis house.

Joy and Willow were great friends.

xxxxxx

Willow was disappointed to find out that she was not going to be able to attend the get together.

Alfie had planned a date for the both of them the same night.

This would be fun, Willow always enjoyed spending time with Alfie.

She wasn't exactly sure what Alfie had planned, but she always loved Alfie and her's dates.

Willow's parents were going to the get together though. In fact, Willow would be able to attend the first few minutes.

She would have time to explain to Joy that Alfie had already planned something special.

When preparing for her date with Alfie, Willow knew she didn't need to dress up. They enjoyed more fun dates rather than romantic.

She wore light blue skinny jeans, an orange and blue patterned tank top, a jean jacket, and blue converse. Her blonde red curls were worn simply down.

She rode in the car with her parents to the get together, but then would take the car to Alfie's.

Joy's house was only twenty minutes away. That was good compared to places like Mara's or Fabian's, they were nearly an hour away.

Willow put her headphones in and listened to a playlist she made on her cell phone. It seemed to make time go by faster.

The car pulled up to Joy's house. The driveway was full of cars.

Willow and her parents got of the car. There were people scattered across the lawn.

Willow's parents went up to some people that looked about their age.

Willow went off to find Joy.

Joy's house was quite big, much bigger than Willow's tiny one-story house.

She went into the backyard and spotted Joy's curly brunette hair. Joy sat at a picnic table with a cup if lemonade.

Willow walked over to Joy.

"Hi Joy!" Willow said.

"Hey... Willow" Joy said unenthusiastically.

"It's so great to see you! I won't be able to stay for long, Alfie had planned a surprise date. He only lives ten minutes from here, so I thought I'd stop by".

Joy sighed with relief.

"Oh, well I should probably go and see if my Mum needs help with anything".

"But I thought maybe we could talk before I have to leave, we won't see eachother that much anymore".

"I really should go though" Joy said.

"Oh, I understand" Willow said, clearly disappointed.

Willow stayed for about five more minutes before leaving.

She drove her parents car the ten minutes to Alfie's.

She pulled into his driveway and knocked on the door. Alfie answered the door.

"Hey Willow!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Alfie!".

"Come on in".

Alfie led Willow into his living room. The walls were beige and the couch was green, there was a flat screen T.V, and brown carpet.

On the coffee table sat two large water guns.

"Oh Alfie! You know me so well!" Willow said.

"I also have a horror movie we can watch".

"Can we make cereal with peanut butter and jelly?".

"Of course Willow".

She smiled. This was going to be fun.

Willow and Alfie went outside and squired eachother with the water guns, their clothes got soaked, but they didn't care.

After their water fight they sat on the porch, so their clothes could dry off. They made their cereal on the porch and sat down and watchted the sun set as they ate their cereal.

"I'm sorry you missed Joy's party" Alfie said.

"Oh it's fine, I'm having a great time".

"I know, but we could do this anytime unlike Joy's party".

"I'm kind of happy I didn't go" Willow said sadly.

"Why? I thought you were good friends with Joy" said Alfie, surprised.

"Well, when I was there for that small amount of time Joy seemed almost unhappy that I was there, I was picking up negative vibes".

Alfie put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Willow, it was probably nothing".

Willow sure hoped it was true.

xxxxxxx

The party was very successful. Joy had a wonderful time. She was glad to hear Willow would not be staying, she couldn't stand Willow after what she did.

When Joy had organized her room to make her feel better after the Fabian drama, Joy was upset that she yelled at Joy.

Joy was even more mad at what Willow had done now. Some people wouldn't think of it as much of a big deal, but it meant everything to Joy.

Joy sat in her room on her laptop, she checked her email.

"From Amun Boarding school"

Maybe some information about the recent graduation?

Joy opened the email.

"You have been selected to give a tour of Amun Boarding School campus to year nines coming to the school. It will be next Friday. Be at the school at 2:00 p.m, the tour will start at 3. If you are interested, please send an email confirming your participation. More information will be sent in a later email if you choose to participate.

Eric Sweet"

Joy didn't mind doing this. She immediately replied saying she was interested.

xxxxxx

Joy didn't expect to see the school again, yet there she was.

It seemed a bit strange walking into the school without wearing a uniform.

She walked down the hall thinking of old memories she had. One particular one was when Alfie and Mr. Sweet were chasing a goose down the halls. Now that was strange.

She smiled at the thought though. It was pretty laughable now that it had been that long ago.

She walked into the drama studio as instructed and immediately reconized some from the other houses.

And then there was-

Oh no.

"Joy you're here too?".

"Squee!".

Joy sighed. "Hey Willow"

Mr. Sweet walked into the room.

"Oh good you'll all here, now as you may have noticed there is two of you from each house, there will be four groups and each house will tour a group"

"That means we get to be partners" Willow whispered to Joy.

"I know" Joy whispered back.

Mr. Sweet went over the instructions for the tour.

"Simple enough?"

They all nodded.

Joy and Willow went to the front door of the school where they met with their tour group, group B.

"Joy and that's Willow, we just graduated and let me tell you, it's been the time of out lives".

They began walking through the school. (Willow actually skipped)

"She's kind of weird" a boy said to Joy.

Joy didn't say anything, but she nodded.

They stopped at the drama studio.

"This is the drama studio, where you obviously have drama. Plays are performed here. It is also a lounge. We also have school events here, there was a dance once and a table tennis tournament".

"I was in a play a few months ago, but I ended up playing pretty much all the parts" Willow said.

She ran up to the stage and demonstrated.

She went back and forth as characters just as she did when the play was performed.

Everyone just starred at her and Joy shook her head.

Later, they went to the history classroom.

"It's basically just a basic room,but history class is pretty great. I remember doing this family tree project which was really cool" said Joy.

"Oh I remember that! Then later I found out I was related to Joy!" Willow said.

"Wait, you guys are relatives?" said the boy who made the comment earlier.

"Distant relatives, we aren't even really friends" Joy said.

Willow looked obviously hurt by this.

"Oh" she said.

They went to the outside campus. Willow started skipping again and was humming to herself.

"Seriously she is so weird, I can't believe you guys are related" the boy said to Joy loud enough for Willow to hear.

"I don't like her, especially after what she did to me" Joy replied.

"What did I ever do to you?" Willow asked, tears in her eyes.

Joy froze.

"Never mind. forget it" said Willow crying.

She ran away into the school.

"Uh, sorry guys, just wait here" Joy said running after Willow.

xxxx

It wasn't hard to find Willow, she was in the costume section behind the stage. Where she had detention with Jerome.

Joy walked in.

"Willow! You can't just run away" Joy said.

"Well you obviously don't want me here" Willow said wiping tears away.

Joy sat down next to Willow.

"Why are you upset with me?".

"You really don't know, do you?".

Willow shook her head.

"You deleted over ten years worth of memories off my laptop! Every picture, every video it ws gone! Those were the only ones I had and you destroyed it!".

"Did you even read my note?".

"What note? KT told me you were deleting a couple of my pictures or something".

"Joy I put all your photos on a flash drive and deleted the photos afterwards so you could have more storage! I left it in a note! You were at the school and I had to leave, so I didn't get the chance to tell you in person!".

"I guess I could have accidentally knocked it on the ground and Trudy threw it away when she was cleaning the rooms" Joy said.

"Oh, you never saw it" said Willow sadly.

"But why did you even do that?".

"I wanted to make a slide show on how much of an amazing person you are since sometimes you feel so sad and you are really kind to me Joy" explained Willow.

"You got me a bed at Anubis! You told me Jerome was cheating on me! You comforted me when Alfie broke up with me! And you seemed really depressed that we were leaving anubis I wanted to make you happy".

"You seriously did that for me?" Joy asked.

"Of course and I'm almost done with it, I'll give you the flash drive soon".

"Thanks Willow".

"Well that's what friends do".

"No, we're not only friends. We are related".

They hugged.

xxxxxxxx

Joy and Willow walked back outside where their group was waiting. Some had sat on the ground.

"Sorry about that we had to take care of something" Joy said.

"Sorry that you're stuck with that relative of yours" the boy said.

"You know Willow may be a little different, but she's the sweetest, nicest girl I know and I'm happy to be related to her".

And there's the end of related. Not many people mention the fact that Joy and Willow are related, so I decided to write this. This isn't my best work, but let me know what you think.


End file.
